The Adventure of Five Kids
by Clam06
Summary: Five kids


The Adventure of Five Kids

By: Seth E. Watson

**Chapter One**

**The kids**

There were once five young children that live in the small town of Sunset Hill, Arizona. Their family was very poor and couldn't afford the nicest things. But the kids always dreamed of the day they could go on an adventure.

Billy, the eldest of the children, was a natural born leader. He had a passion for hunting that no one in the town could equal to. The fourteen-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes could top all the greatest of hunters. But he had to carry the responsibility to help his mother support their family.

Tommy, the second eldest child, was the smartest among the children. He enjoyed science greatly and also dreamed of the day he could become a scientist. The tall, skinny, boy with black hair and brown eyes was most commonly seen with a science book in hand.

Jacob, the most down to earth of the kids, was destined for the army. He was tall with brown and black hair with a set of blue eyes. Jacob was the kind of person that if you didn't stand up for the pledge of allegiance he would slap you upside the head then make you stand up.

Laureda was the second youngest of the siblings. She showed all the signs of a future housewife. She was always cooking and cleaning. She was born with strange white hair and eyes that change color depending on her mood.

Lily, the youngest of the children, was small and had hair that was brown with black highlights. She acted like a typical seven year old and loved to annoy her siblings. She was hyper and jumpy and she every got her hands on candy…run away…fast.

And that's the Thomson siblings for you.

**Chapter two**

**The Adventure**

The Thomson siblings smiled in glee at the money in the jar before them. Finally after weeks of saving every penny the got their hands on, they finally save enough money for the supplies they needed for the camping trip.

Lily jumped up and snatched the jar from on top the counter. She held it over her head in victory. "We finally did it!"

Billy sat up and slapped his sister on the back. "We sure did kid."

Laureda stared at Billy disapprovingly. "Don't slap her Billy."

Billy just grinned at his younger sister. "Come on Laur, I'm not hurting anyone."

"That's not the point!" Laureda snapped.

"No blood no foul." Jacob intervened. "This is happy time remember."

"Yes I should say so." Tommy agreed. "We should tell mother about out resent accomplishment."

"That is coming from the smart one." Billy told Laureda.

Laureda sighed and started for the door of the siblings shared bedroom. She made her way out the door and down the hall; the others were soon to follow. They walked down the hard wooden hallway towards the kitchen, where their mother often resided.

They found her washing the dishes. Her long brown hair hung down her back. Her blind eyes stared blankly ahead of her.

"MOMMY!" Lily shouted and hugged her from behind. "We have enough mommy we have enough!"

"For the trip?" Mother asked quietly.

Lily grinned up at her mommy. "Yes."

"Well, be back by Wednesday." She turned around. "Billy look after Lily. No sweets."

"Ok mom." Billy replied smiling.

**Chapter three**

**Mountain lion**

The kids sat in there tent, Tommy reading his book, Billy polishing his gun, Jacob sharpening his knife, Laureda tidying up the tent, and Lily pestering Tommy.

The children sat there enjoying their existence, when suddenly a huge roar sounded through the mountainside.

The kids jumped up and ran outside of the tent.

A huge mountain lion stood upon a rock. It glared down at them with a flash of resentment in its eyes. The lion gave a mighty leap towards the children.

Billy held up his gun and pulled the trigger. The shot hit the lion through the heart and it fell over dead.

Tommy walked over and examined the lion. "Its dead."

"We better leave." Jacob stated wisely. "Where will we go now?"

"North." Billy stated throwing the gun over his shoulder.

"Where is North." Lily piped up. Everyone looked towards Tommy.

"Go left." He pointed.

They went left.


End file.
